Aptitude Test/Carter Arch
NAME: Carter Arch Gender: Male Parents Faction: Abnegation Desired Faction: Erudite Least Desired Faction: Dauntless Current Age: 17 Appearance: Blackish brown hair with grayish-cyan eyes. Is about 6'01'" in inches? He is usually seen with a blue jacket and some jeans. Has a jellyfish shaped necklace he got from his mom on his fourteenth birthday. Has a great body :) He lis a light chocolate color. He weighs about 160. He has a pair of sport blue shoes that he is usually seen wearing. Personality: He is really kind, but if you get on his bad side, then you're in a pretty bad situation. He likes to help people. His father, Hail, died a while back, and he's still a little sore about it. Is an incredible swimmer, And used to go off looking for people in need, although his mother often has to wander around to find him. :) History: Biography Early life: When I was a small child (1-9)I acted like an abnegation, and always served and helped others, just as my parents did.I had an older brother named Ryder who was going to chose Abnegation in 3 years(I was six). When I was seven I starting realizing, that I might be as much of an Abnegation as I thought. I did love helping others rather than myself, but my life force was driven by a thirst for knowledge. When I was 10 My twin sister Kore confided to me she was going to choose Amity, and she told our parents Fabian, and Rose Arch. surprisingly they accepted, and said our mom was from Amity, and our father was from Erudite. They also said my moms original name was Rose Swords. From that day I was relieved, but not quite ready to tell them I want to be Erudite. At age 11 I'd somehow made them wonder if I was an Erudite more than an abnegation. My mom asked and he said yes he was thinking about being a Erudite. I was scared they would dissaprove, but my father "encouraged it, as if his two 'young-ins" didn't just tell him they were going to leave eventually.From then to age 15 I never stopped helping people. When I was fourteen my father taught me how to identify people in need which took almost a year. When I was 15, a week after MY birthday My father died. It was a sad time for me, and I never fully regained my happy personality. At age 16, I started getting serous about helping people, because my father loved it. I actually did not enjoy so much non intellectual time, but it kept my mind straight, which was an important thing to me. My fathers death made Ryder become the male figure at age 24. The following year my choosing ceremony cam upon, I chose... Weapons: A blue slate sword. Some silvers arrows, with a leather quiver. Comments OK, so I see some minor issues: *Will he be named hunter Arch or Adorns? If it is Archs, please either change the page Title, or if you don't know how to, I can do it :) *He weights 10 lbs? *Uh-mm, he could be American, Parisian, Australian, African, but do keep in mind that he wouldn't almost look nothing like that, since the people only live in Chicago so although he can be chocolate-skinned, he can't look like all those nationalities. Hope I made my point :/ *Please add his least desired faction. Just write any faction really... *Have you made his Word Bubble yet? This looks good to me have you made your word bubble yet so we can do your test? er:5px outset White;n style=border-top-lef">radius:10ex; border-bottom-left-radius:10ex; -moz-border-radius-topleft:1ex; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:10ex;"> "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician Category:Oceanhalo12